


Oh, Billy.

by crywithdelight



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, M/M, Sad, Season 3, Song - Freeform, Stranger Things Spoilers, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crywithdelight/pseuds/crywithdelight
Summary: A short poem about Harringrove.Could be a song, but my vocal cords suck.





	Oh, Billy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3, so don't be too harsh on me, haha. Enjoy!

Twirling around the room

In search of your blue eyes

Running a hand through my hair

Scared I'll never hear Princess again

Oh, darling, where are you?

I swear you were here seconds ago

Looking at me with that

Gorgeous face of yours

Looking at me with that

Gorgeous face of yours

We were fighting a lot

For that stupid kingdom

And who's to say that you're not

My bitch in the sea

I can hear your heartbeat from far away

Swear to God I'll be your pretty boy

Always and always remember

You're not alone anymore

Oh, darling, where are you?

I swear you were here seconds ago

Looking at me with that

Gorgeous face of yours

Looking at me with that

Gorgeous face of yours

Oh, darling, where are you?

I swear you were here seconds ago

Looking at me with that

Gorgeous face of yours

Looking at me with that

Gorgeous face of yours

We could've been friends

We could've been kings

We could've been together

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the poem! Maybe I could try to write a whole, detailed fic, but I don't have the fine skills of a professional author, so we'll see. :)


End file.
